


A game to remember

by Revenant_Is_Daddy



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Apex Games, Apex Legends, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:48:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27613037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revenant_Is_Daddy/pseuds/Revenant_Is_Daddy
Summary: After a long hard fought victory in the apex games, loba has a surprise waiting for revenant
Relationships: Apex legends - Relationship, Loba Andrade/Revenant
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	A game to remember

*two squads remaining* echoed throughout the arena. Revenant and loba were about to win, only 1 squad stood between them. "Wake up girly, we kill off this squad and we win the match, so don't mess this up". Loba shrugs this off, but knows he is just acting tough for the cameras. After all, she has seen what he can do when the camera is off, especially to her. "Fine demonio, the final team is over there. If we just..." but revenant goes in guns blazing at the enemy and gets himself knocked. "Damnit demonio". Mirage gloats as he is about to finish revenant, how "this'll be the last time you'll be in lobas pa..". The sound of a p2020 filled the room, and out comes loba.

*a winner has been decided*

"Next time revenant, try and listen to me. It may save your life next time"  
"Whatever girly, all that matters is that we won. Now let's hit the changing room, we need to clean up all this blood"

Oh but that wouldn't be the only thing that she would be cleaning

Revenant, now with a towel wrapped around his metallic crotch, is about to step into the shower when he hears loba shout of him  
"Whatever it is girly I don't have time for.."  
But there stood loba, naked with all of her assets showing off to the simulacrum.  
"I'm still a bit stiff after the match reve, could you help me put my towel on?"  
"Fine, but let's make it quick" groaned revenant

As revenant moved closer and closer to loba, she made him stop where he was. She started to tease the demon, rubbing her clit, playing with her breasts, smacking her ass until it went red, she was trying to tease revenant, and it was slowly working

Revenant, who is now stood directly over loba, wraps her towel around her, but she flings it back off to the side.  
"What the fuck loba"  
"I don't need a towel demonio. I just want you to fuck my wet cunt" as she slowly starts to get onto her knees and starts to use her hand to suggest to revenant what she wants to do next.

"Come on revenant, fuck me. Use me as a slut. Make me work for your cock'  
"Is this what you want loba?"  
She brings her mouth close to his ear receptors "I've always wanted this". So revenant obliges

Pulling away his towel, loba's face (physically and metaphorically) is hit with a giant simulacrum cock, just waiting for it to be played with  
"Well girly, you said you wanted it, here it is"

It is more then loba could've ever asked for. He can see her eyes widen with excitement. Then, she places one hand on it, then another. Then soon, he feels her warm mouth wrap around his cock, slowly moving up and down. Revenant lets out a small moan, signalling to loba that he enjoys it. So she speeds up, going as far down on his cock as she possibly can. Revenant just stands there in awe, as this beautiful woman is making his wildest fantasy come true.

Revenant grabs her braids, and assists loba in pushing her face down on his cock.  
"So you like to do things rough do you demonio? Good".  
She brings him on the edge of cumming and stops, which annoys revenant.  
"Dont worry demonio, I just don't want any of it going in my mouth. But use my ass instead, it's begging for you to use it"

A smirk goes across the demonios face  
"Hope you can handle it then"  
I can handle anyth-" but she couldn't handle this cock in her ass, it was just too big for her.  
Loba let out a loud scream, which pleased revenant  
"Dont worry, they'll be a lot more screaming in a second"

The good thing about being a simulacrum? They never get tired, including revenant. So he spends the next 30 minutes fucking lobas ass raw, smacking it until it is a dark red, and marking her all across her body. As for loba, she can barely understand what is going on. Revenant is fucking her so relentlessly and with such force that she has never experienced it before. And he can tell that as he has all of her juices on him. And as he slowly slows down, loba thinks she's finally in the clear, and starts to get up when he pulls out. But revenant isn't done yet.  
"What are you doing demonio?? I thought you were-"  
Revenant slips 3 fingers into her mouth.  
"Shhhh girly, only use this for screaming"  
He slips his fingers out, and suspends loba in the air. Oh yeah, this night isn't over yet.

He doesn't know how loba can get her legs above her head, but that doesn't matter to him. As long as he can fuck her warm tight pussy that's all that matters to him.

He again, starts slow, just so loba can get a feel for his cock, before upping the speed. But this time, he doesn't hold back, as he fucks her as hard and as deep as possible until she cuts all over his cock. And again. And again. He doesn't understand how she has this much cum, but that doesn't matter to him.

He now has loba positioned to face him, as again he starts ripping away in her pussy. But now he is also giving her hickeys all over her body, playing with her tits, and licking her nipples in a clockwise motion, and telling her to beg for his cock, which she does.

What would the others think tho if they could hear her loud orgasms? But she didn't think of that, all she cared about was how good revenant was at satisfying her.

After 10 more minutes of intense fucking, loba is now drenched in sweat and both of their juices, and can't take anymore, so she begs revenant to stop. He pulls out of her, but asks her one final question as he starts to untie her hair braids and swipe bundle up her hair in his hand  
"What is your last request revenant?"  
"You didn't want me to finish in your mouth, but that's all I want"  
"Dream on demonio, I'm not letting you-"  
But it doesn't matter. He slams his cock down her throat and proceeds to face fuck loba, and she can't help but love it.

"You ready loba?"  
She nods in excitement.  
And with one final pump, revenant unloads his massive load inside her mouth  
"Now swallow loba" which she does, but does it slowly so she can feel each molecule of cum slide down her throat.

"Revenant that was.."  
"Intense?"  
"Yeah! I never knew you could fuck like that?"  
"Well now you do. And if we win our next game, we'll do this again, but in the shower to make it extra hot, so you better win next time"  
"If it means I get to taste your cock again, I'm going to play like I never have before"  
"Good, I hope we get to do this again then"

And as he walks out of the room letting loba clear herself up, one thing left is on her mind...

When will be the next time she gets to taste his hung simulacrum cock


End file.
